dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Jowan
} |name = Jowan |image = Jowan.jpg‎ |px = 270px |title = Mage |specialization= Blood Mage |gender = Male |race = Human |class = Mage |quests = Bound in Blood and Magic The Arl of Redcliffe Jowan's Intention |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |location = Circle Tower (Mage Origin) / Redcliffe Castle |voice = Desmond Askew }} Jowan is an apprentice mage in the Circle Tower, where he has lived ever since his father left him at the village chantry at the age of five or six. His mother thought of him as an abomination. He is a friend and temporary companion of a Warden with the Magi Origin, and plays an important role in The Arl of Redcliffe quest. Involvement If Jowan was freed from the basement and told to "Run. I never want to see you again." then a new quest called Jowan's Intention will appear in the Chanter's Board section of the journal on the conclusion of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Jowan can be encountered protecting a group of refugees and the Warden can elect either to kill him or let him go on to a new life under the alias "Levyn". This quest can currently only be completed by PC players due to requiring the console to fix the broken quest line. }} Initial Statistics *'Class:' Mage *'Specialization: '''NA *'Starting Talents/Skills:' **'Skills:' Herbalism, Combat Tactics **'Mage:' Arcane Bolt **'Primal:' Flame Blast, Flaming Weapons **'Entropy: Weakness * '''Equipment: Apprentice Robes, Leather Boots During the final stages of the Mage Origin storyline, you don't have to worry about future statistic/skill allocation with Jowan but be sure to make the most of what you're provided with. The player should be able to equip Jowan with a staff and potentially a Charm of Flame (that adds 5% Fire Damage, assuming the player is not a primal mage and is using it themselves). Take advantage of Jowan's Flaming Weapons spell, as the player will also be accompanied by Lily (who has Dual-Weapon Training). Be careful, however, Flame Blast causes friendly fire. When he is encountered again during the Arl of Redcliffe quest line, his skills will have advanced considerably (but he will only be accessible as a temporary companion if chosen to enter the Fade to face off against the Desire Demon). (During the Arl of Redcliffe at this point the Warden was level 14 so Jowan was level 14 as well) *'Starting Talents/Skills:' Improved Herbalism, Improved Poison-Making, Improved Combat Training *'Mage:' Arcane Bolt, Arcane Shield *'Blood Mage:' Blood Magic, Blood Sacrifice *'Primal:' Flame Blast, Rock Armor, Stonefist, Winter's Grasp, Lightning *'Spirit:' Mana Drain, Mind Blast *'Entropy: 'Weakness, Paralyze, Disorient, Drain Life, Death Magic Quotes * "You don't care for the mages, you just bow to the Chantry's every whim!" * "No! I won't let you touch her!" (stabs hand) * "Am I not allowed to have regrets?" * "I'm more dangerous than I look!" * "Right! Who wants their hair set on fire?" * "Ambiguous rubbish, it could mean anything. I can do it too: 'The sun grows dark, but lo! Here comes the dawn!'" * Jowan: "I'm glad I caught up to you. Are you done talking with Irving?" * Warden: "Going through another personal crisis?" * Jowan: "Very funny." * Warden: "This fat cow is your lover?" * Jowan: "She's right here! Sorry Lily..." * Warden: "My condolences Lily." * Jowan: "Very funny." Notes * When discussing the plan, (And playing as a female Warden) You will be given the dialogue option, "Why haven't we ever..." implying a question of pursuing a romantic and/or sexual relationship with him. Jowan appears to be oblivious to the fact that you felt this way claiming that you are "like a sister" to him. You then have the option to admit that you do or reveal that you were just joking. Either way, he will remain confused as to why you would say a thing like that now, and simply drop the subject entirely. * When talking to Greagoir, after the Arl of Redcliffe quest, you can mention Jowan's fate (if you are a Mage). * Jowan will appear as the form of a spirit in The Gauntlet and give the player an item if the Magi Origins is chosen. Like all the spirits therein, this Jowan is a reflection of the Warden's doubts, not the actual person, and therefore will still appear if Jowan is alive. * During Witch Hunt, if the Warden is a mage, and tells Finn that he/she recalls seeing the Tevinter statue, Finn will remember about how the Warden helped Jowan escape, and will mention that Jowan's name is now a slang used by the mages, meaning "a dangerous plan with little or no chance of success" which is "technically a misnomer", as he pointed out. Trivia * Jowan was planned to be another full party companions. The Warden would have used the Right of Conscription to recruit him after Arl Eamon was healed. However, this was cut very early in the game's development.Gaider, David http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/47/index/250603/3#255320 Gallery NPC-JowanLily.jpg|Jowan and Lily ask for help during the Mage Origin NPC-JowanLily2.jpg|Jowan protecting Lily during the Mage Origin: "No, I won't let you touch her!" Blood Magic.jpg|Jowan uses blood magic to escape during the Mage Origin NPC-Jowan Imprisoned.jpg|Jowan imprisoned NPC-JowanWithRefugees.png|Jowan protecting refugees, if permitted to escape from Redcliffe References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Magi Category:Temporary companions Category:Apostates Category:Circle of Magi members Category:Blood mages